A lack of color
by luciee
Summary: Después de la primera foto ella no pudo evitar caer en sus garras y él no pudo evitar hacerla suya. ¿Podrá él evitar ser lo que ha sido siempre? B/E M por futuros chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Tomé el bus para llegar, Angela me había pedido que pasara a dejar unos papeles a su oficina. Llegué al edificio, era pequeño y de ladrillos. Era la primera vez que venía a la oficina de ella.

Empujé la puerta y entré a lo que parecía ser una recepción. Allí encontré a Angela leyendo e ignorando totalmente la puerta.

-Emm... ¿Ang?-

Levantó los ojos y se apresuró a saludarme. Le tendí los papeles que me había pedido.

-¿Qué tal el día hasta ahora?- le pregunté para alargar la situación, no quería llegar e irme tan rápidamente-

-Bastante aburrido. No hubo mucha actividad- Dijo revisando los papeles que le di.

-Es que nadie viene nunca a trabajar o se la pasan todos en fiestas… -dije bromeando-

-La verdad es que no lo sé, tengo que revisar unos mails si no te importa - Se dio la vuelta y volvió detrás del escritorio-

-¡Oh vamos Ang! ¡No hay nadie aquí, siquiera podrías prestarle más atención a tu amiga que cruzó la ciudad por unos malditos papeles!-

Casi salté detrás de su escritorio la agarré de las muñecas y la jalé para sacarla de la computadora. Ella me respondió riéndose y empujándome suavemente para que la suelte.

-Ya déjame… ¡Bella enserio!- Dijo al verme acercándome con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Bella no te atrevas a…-

Ella no pudo contenerse cuando empecé a hacerle cosquillas y prácticamente se tendió sobre su escritorio.

-¡Bella, Bella, basta, basta ya no puedo más!-

Entonces la puerta del frente se abrió y mi amiga se congeló bajo mis dedos. Yo sólo escuche una risita baja.

-¿Lesbianas?... me gusta- dijo una voz melodiosa.

-Angela se enderezó y alisó su ropa- Señor Cullen, enserio lo siento. No sabía que usted vendría.-

-¿Osea que si yo no venía ustedes hubieran continuado?- Dijo otra vez esa voz haciendo que Angela se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa-

-Yo ya me iba lo siento- Dije para que dejen a mi amiga en paz

En ese momento fue en el que yo vi su rostro y él se percató de "la amiguita de Angela".

Era alto de piel nívea, ligeramente desgarbado, de cabello broncíneo y ojos profundamente esmeralda. Sentí como clavó sus ojos en mí, no mirando sino estudiándome.

-Y ella es… -Soltó casi con desparpajo-

-Bella Swan -Respondí acercándome a darle la mano-

Él no tomó mi mano, sólo se acercó más a mí dejándonos a un metro de distancia. Llevó sus manos a mi rostro y dejó caer sus dedos hasta mi cuello.

-¿Alguna vez te han fotografiado en un estudio?- dijo como encandilado con mi presencia.

-No… -Respondí extrañada por su pregunta - Sólo vine a dejarle unos papeles a Angela, creo que debería irme. Adiós Ang. Hasta luego Sr. Cullen.

-¡Oh por favor! Basta de eufemismos dime Edward. -Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno, hasta luego Edward. Seguro estoy aquí interrumpiendo su trabajo -

-¡Oh no para nada! Al menos el mío no. Tal vez el de ella.-Dijo divertido- Igual esto es mitad fiesta y mitad trabajo.

Me despedí de Ángela y le di la mano a Edward y salí del edificio. Me dirigí al departamento donde vivía con Angela. Me senté frente a la tele con un pote de helado y puse una película. En algún momento de todo eso me quedé profundamente dormida.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue a alguien acomodando mi cabello. Me removí en el sillón y perezosamente abrí los ojos viendo a Angela llevar el pote de helado vacío hacia la cocina.

-Ang... que bueno que llegaste. Lo siento por el "episodio" que te hizo tu jefe-

Ella volteó dándose cuenta de que ya estaba despierta y se acercó hasta mí empujando mis pies para sentarse a mi costado.

-Bella no te preocupes, él tiende a ser así, es medio extraño -dijo riéndose- imagínate que en la entrevista de trabajo me preguntó si yo era virgen.

Me reí hasta más no poder. Luego se me ocurrió algo dado que era viernes. La miré maliciosamente.

-Te acuerdas de ese vestido negro que compraste hace dos semanas…-

-Sí porqué… -mirándome confundida-

-Esta noche tendrás una razón para estrenarlo.-

-¿A dónde iremos Bella?-

-A un club.-

___________________________________________________________________________________~

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que es la primera vez que publico y me gustaría saber en qué mejorar.

Sería feliz si me llegaran un par de reviews.

Gracias : )

Luciéé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola; gracias por leerme :) **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Todos estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados y los puse en situaciones extrañas.**

**___________________________________________________________ **

**Chapter 2:**

Angela levantó una ceja mirándome inquisitivamente.

-¡¿Qué?! -le dije riendo- Ni que te estuviera proponiendo ir a un strip club.

-Esta bien vamos, pero con la condición de que tu te pongas mi vestido de lentejuelas.

-Trato hecho –contesté agarrándola de la muñeca y jalándola hasta el armario- ahora nos tenemos que ir arreglando que ya es tarde.

-Yo voy primero a la ducha.

Se soltó de mi agarre y corrió encerrándose en el baño. Escuche como abría el agua de la ducha. Me dirigí al armario y busqué los vestidos y puse el de cada una en nuestra respectiva cama. Luego busqué tacones y una cartera que combinen con mi vestuario. Encontré unos stilettos **(A.N. los stilettos son tacones generalmente muy altos)** negros y un pequeño bolso plateado. En ese momento una idea pasó por mi mente. Una idea realmente malvada. Fui a la cocina y abrí a todo dar los grifos del fregadero. Esperé unos momentos y …

-¡Bellaaa! ¡Qué mierda haz hecho! –Escuché como Angela gritaba mientras yo me ahogaba de la risa.

La llegué a ver correr y entrar al cuarto envuelta en una toalla, fui a su encuentro. Apenas crucé la puerta una almohada aterrizó en mi cabeza. Ella se mató de la risa al verme tropezar y caerme al suelo. Desde el piso la vi con una mano agarrarse la toalla y con la otra señalarme riéndose; su pelo castaño goteaba mojando su rostro. Me levanté y agarré la otra toalla que estaba sobre mi cama y corrí hacia el baño.

Después de ducharme encontré a Angela haciéndose rizos frente al espejo. Yo terminé de secar mi cabello y me puse el vestido. Me alisé el pelo y me maquillé. Me puse los tacones y cogí mi cartera.

Angela me esperaba en la sala ya lista. Cogimos el auto de Angela.

-Y bien… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Toma la autopista 102 hacia el oeste- respondí

Condujo sin prisa, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y le dí las últimas instrucciones de cómo llegar al lugar. Aparcamos y caminamos a la fila de la disco. Mostramos nuestras identificaciones y nos sumergimos en el ambiente.

La música sonaba fuertemente se sentía el sonido vibrante en tu cuerpo. Las luces daban un aspecto lúgubre al salón. Nos acercamos a la barra a pedir algo.

-Hola preciosa ¿qué quieren tomar? –dijo el bartender intentando coquetear con nosotras.

-Hola –contesté sonriéndole- Yo quiero un cosmo.

-¿Y tú? –dijo girándose hacia Angela mirándola provocativamente. Yo ahogué una risita al darme cuenta de que Angela se sonrojaba un poco.

-Creo que tomaré un cosmo también –dijo tímidamente.

-Esta bien… salen dos cosmos –respondió preparando los tragos. Nos entrego dos vasos con un líquido rosado.

-¡Dale! Vé por él, yo voy a bailar- le susurré en el oído a mi amiga

Tomé mi vaso, pagué y me aproximé a la pista de baile. Me metí entre la gente y comencé a bailar, de pronto sentí una mano en mi cintura, me volteé encontrándome con una agradable sorpresa. Un chico muy alto de pelo negro y ojos pardos y muy profundos. De piel bronceada y bastante musculoso sin parecer tampoco un físico culturista.

-Hola me llamo Jacob ¿tú? -dijo moviéndose conmigo.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal la noche? –contesté tomando un poco de mi cosmo.

-Tranquila, aun falta lo mejor de la noche, ¿Sola o acompañada?

-Acompañada

-Ah… lo siento, no me di cuenta

-No, no, no tengo novio. Vine con una amiga. ¿Tú? –Me reí de lo que él supuso.

-Vine con los del "trabajo" –haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Oh… debe ser aburrido.

-¡No! Para nada… Bueno al menos no cuando bailo con chicas lindas como tú

Bajé la mirada sonrojándome. – Gracias.

Él tomó mi mentón levantándolo para ver mi rostro.

-¿Quieres ir por otro trago? –Señalando el vaso vacío.

-Oh… bueno, vamos.

Tomó mi mano y me condujo a la barra. Nos sentamos en los bancos y Jacob llamó al bartender.

-¿Qué desean? –dijo el bartender mirando nuestras manos aun entrelazadas.

-Un shot de tequila –respondí discretamente soltando mi mano para sacar el dinero de mi cartera.

-Que sean dos –con su mano aparto mi mano de la cartera- yo pago. No se olvide del limón y la sal.

-Ok. Ya vuelvo –se volteó dirigiéndose a preparar nuestras bebidas.

Jacob se volteó hacia mí.

-¿Vives cerca? –preguntó

-Sí, más ó menos. ¿Tú?

-Supongo –dijo sin dar mucha importancia.

-Oh…

Justo se acercó el bartender con los shots de tequila, la sal y el limón.

-Aquí tienen, si necesitan _cualquier_ cosa llámenme –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Estamos bien –espetó Jacob fulminándolo con la mirada- Gracias.

El bartender se alejo entendiendo la indirecta de Jacob.

-Idiota -susurró por lo bajo.

Puse algo de sal en el dorso de mi mano y el limón entre los dedos. Agarré el shot de tequila. Lamí la sal y tomé el tequila. Luego chupé el limón sintiendo como todo pasaba por mi garganta.

Sentí a Jacob mirándome todo el tiempo mientras tomaba. Levanté la mirada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y dejando el vaso en la barra. Él mirándome puso la sal también en el dorso de su mano y el limón entre sus dedos. Agarró el vaso. Sin apartar su mirada lamió la sal dejándome su piercing en la lengua. Tragué saliva audiblemente ¿Cómo es posible ser tan sensual haciendo eso? Él tomó el tequila y puso el limón entre sus labios.

Dejó el limón en el plato y sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Se acercó a mi oído.

-Lo que acabas de sentir es lo mismo que sentí cuando tú lo hiciste –susurró, sentí su aliento contra mi cuello y hizo que me estremeciera.

___________________________________________________________________________________*

Espero que les guste (:

Siento haberme demorado actualizando.

Sería feliz con un par de reviews.

Es posible que actualice mañana.

xoxo.

Luciee


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola; gracias por leerme :) **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Todos estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados y los puse en situaciones extrañas.**

**___________________________________________________________ **

Cuando se alejó de mí. Sólo me sonrió.

-Ven te presentaré a mis amigos –Me tomó de la mano y me jaló en una dirección.

Pasamos entre las personas, subimos una escalera situada a un costado de la barra y llegamos hasta un lounge **(A.N. lounge puede ser un lugar donde hay asientos y música y la gente se sienta a conversar, no sé si me entienden) **

Me llevó a una esquina apartada del lugar donde distinguí un cabello broncíneo. En ese momento caí en cuenta quien era. Me sonrojé ligeramente. El encuentro con el ya había sido de por sí bastante incómodo ahora encontrármelo en el club era otra cosa…

-Oigan todos quiero presentarles a Bella –Jacob dijo alzando la voz un poco para que los demás le presten atención.

Allí fue cuando persona por persona fue posando sus ojos en mí.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice.

La que primero me saludó fue una pequeña chica con cabello negro y de facciones agudas y resplandecientes. Su sonrisa era cálida y me abrazó. Tenía la sensación de que ya la conocía . Estaba vestida con un precioso vestido turquesa suelto, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, su cabello estaba perfectamente liso con un par de puntas rebeldes hacia los costados.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Emmett –dijo otro chico extendiéndome su gran mano para estrecharla.

Él sí que destacaba, era gigante. Tenía el cabello corto y marrón. Su cuerpo perfectamente ejercitado le daba el aspecto de físico culturista. De no ser por su sonrisa sincera me habría asustado de su apariencia. Tenía puesto un jean azul con una camisa celeste.

Luego quedé parada frente a Edward, lucía muchísimo mejor que en la mañana. Traía puesta una camisa negra y su pelo parecía que había intentado arreglarlo sin éxito alguno. Sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los míos.

-Hola otra vez –dijo sonriendo provocativamente.

-Hola –dije bajito.

La siguiente en saludarme fue una chica de cabello rubio con algunos destellos rojizos y unos ojos caramelo. No me pareció tan cálida y gentil como los demás. Algo extraño tenía. Aun así ella me abrazo igual que Alice. Lucía un vestido pegado y blanco que resaltaba más aun el color pálido de su piel.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tanya.

Solo le sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen? –preguntó Jacob haciendo el gesto para que me sentara a su costado.

-Mmm… algo así –respondí sentándome a su lado. Edward prosiguió antes de que terminara lo que quería decir.

-Es la amiga lesbiana de mi recepcionista. –lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si dijese que hoy es sábado.

Jacob estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Enserio eres lesbiana? Osea que tu amiga… -dijo entre risas.

-No, no es mi novia; no, no soy lesbiana –dije con cara de fastidio.

-Ah… eso hubiese hecho las cosas muchísimo más divertidas –dijo de broma.

-Siento arruinar tu diversión. –respondí con una sonrisa.

Alice que había estado hablando con Emmett todo el rato grito de repente haciendo que yo saltase en mi sitio.

-¡Hagamos algo! –gritó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Emmett nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna

-Alice tus ideas nunca son buena idea –contestó Edward con una voz un poco apagada.

-Esta sí que lo es. Enserio –dijo poniendo carita de perrito.

-Enserio enserio –aseguró Emmett con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

-A ver… -dijo Jacob.

-¡Bodyshots! **(A.N. los bodyshots son cuando tomas algún trago del cuerpo de otra persona)**

Jacob, Edward y Emmett sólo sonrieron esperando la aprobación de las chicas, Tanya hizo un gesto como si no le importara, Alice fue la de la idea así que la decisión recaía en mí.

-Já. Bueno. Pero tú empiezas –dije señalando a Alice.

-Ok…

_____________________________________________________________________________________*

Este capítulo es un poco de relleno porque el siguiente será más largo y mejor ; )

Ojalá un par de reviews me lleguen.

Graaaaaaaciaaaaaas por leerme.

Luciéé.


End file.
